Lakeside Princess
by Kitteekill
Summary: Taken from the ending of Goose Girl  Shannon Hale , this is a suspenseful, fantastical, and romantic take on the redone Grimms Fairy Tale. In this situation, Selia wins the argument and Geric does not see the truth. A new hero rises to the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer*

This is written as a parallel universe to Shannon Hale's Goose Girl. Please understand that the original basis for Lakeside Princess was based off the novel by Shannon Hale as a continuation of an alternate ending. This follows nothing whatsoever with Enna Burning and River Secrets, also by Shannon Hale. (This is my first disclaimer so sorry if I'm rambling :D) Anways, enjoy my twist on the novel and leave comments so I can know how to improve myself in the future! Okee-dokey, have fun!

Lakeside Princess

Chapter One: A Crown Of Feathers

Isi watched with ice in her heart as the king led Geric from the room. Selia's catlike smile made Isi feel as though she might already be inside that barrel of nails, dragged through the streets in disgrace. What would the Queen think of her daughter now, squandering in poverty and about to be publicly executed for telling the truth. Even Geric wouldn't believe her! It was over; Isi was but a lying goose girl. Swallowing back the lump that had risen all too quickly in her throat, she barely listened as Enna and the others tried to console her. The Princess of the Geese, a Lakeside Princess, and her crown? Isi saw herself with a crown of feathers, like a swan's, and was suddenly reminded of a folktale her aunt had spoken of from the very north of the globe.

"And, uh, Goose Girl," said Geric tonelesly, "forget that barrel of nails. Just go back to the ponds and never return to the palace. Bring your friends with you as well." His lethargic tone made Isi cringe back more from worry than fear. It was as though something just _died_ inside him. How did he know that she was thinking about the nails? _Relax, Isi, its obvious... He's not meant for you or anything. He's going to marry Selia and they'll have a beautiiful family together and I will stand on the sidelines and watch him fall in love with someone else. It's okay... Conrad at least likes my hair. Ew, no, never mind, he's creepy about it. Walk away..._

It was then that Isi realized that Geric was just staring at her as she ranted to herself under her breath. Turning away, she let Razo take her arm. It was little comfort, but at least Talone was there to call her Princess. But, as she turned, Isi could swear she saw something like sympathy flash in Geric's eyes.

The smell of fragrant hair oil warned Isi and Talone of Selia's approach before they heard her heels clicking closer to them. Gritting her teeth, the true princess turned slowly, practically able to sense the protectiveness emanating from her companions. _At least, _Isi thought to herself, _I have my friends. _

_"_Just stay away like the prince said, alright, Goose Girl? After all, you don't really have a name anymore, do you? Poor, ungainly Ani, who never knew what it was to be a true lady. There's a reason they believe me over you."

Geric lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. Images of Isi's face flashed through his mind. He knew he should believe Anidori, but. That was just it! There was always something unnerving about Anidori, something that made you hesitate with that one little word: but. No, she was about to be his wife, he should trust her. Of course she was the Princess, why wouldn't she be? She was poised and perfect and... everything he was glad that Isi wasn't.

_Oh, God. I've fallen in love with a woman other than my fiance. That's just great. _These were the extent of Geric's thoughts that night, for his mind kept moving in pointless circles. Obviously this was going to be hard to hide from the Princess, and she wasn't exactly as lovely when she was unhappy. Yes, she was still beautiful, but there was something almost _feral _about her, like a cat on the search for prey.

The next morning, Geric was exhausted. The prince barely managed to deal with half of that day, let alone Anidori's ministrations for the postponed wedding. It made her horribly livid that Isi had interrrupted their plans to be married. The wedding would now take place next Saturday. He had eight days to be in love with Isi.

After lunch, Geric was so tired of everyone that he retreated to the gardens behind the summer home where he hoped none would find him. Cradling his head in his hands, he let the wind blow his hair. If he listened, he could almost imagine that there were words in the broken howling.

All it seemed to really remind him of was Isi, who used to stop and listen to the wind as though they were having quite the interesting conversation. And Conrad, the Goose Boy, would look on, orange cap held to his head. He remembered that one glance of the Goose Girl's bruised leg, how long and pale it had been. The thought made his heart clench with longing for his lovely goosekeeper. Well, after how he had treated her for Anidori, he'd be lucky if he even was thought of by her to be spit upon. Oh, but Geric knew he deserved worse than that. For somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew who the true yellow-haired princess was.

Isi walked out to the lakes in the early morning, loving the familiar feel of the wind on her shoulders. They greeted each other as old friends might, and the face of Falada stared down at her as she crossed under his gate. As usual, the word _Princess _whispered in her ears as she remembered his voice again.

Quickly wiping away the tears brought to her eyes at the though of her beloved steed, Isi straightened her hat and set out to meet her mischievous geese once again. Jok bit her ankle, and made a short series of noises indicating his irritation with her. Laughing, the goose girl pushed him back with her crook, and sat with her back to the tree. It always was nice to let down her hair. The long, pale strands blew in the wind carelessly, whipping around her head sharply.

Not unexpectedly, she saw Conrad standing irritably off to the side, clutching his cap and staring at her hair. But, quite unusually, he smiled as she met his gaze, instaed of his ususal boyish glower. That was nice, Isi supposed, as she watched the river make its way through the lush grass of the king's pastures. Thank god that they had not placed her in that awful barrel and dragged her through the streets of Bayern.

The thought of her lost love stung, and she had a moment of unease. Ignoring the knotting feeling that was growing in her stomach at the very notion of Selia marrying Geric, she shooed a goose away from the hem of her slightly tattered orange and yellow dress. Affectionately, she scolded her flock and leaned forward to stretch her back out. The setting sun alerted her to the late hour, and she gathered up her feathery companions to place them back in their pen until tomorrow. Jok, slow and grumpy as usual, honked at her in his coarse voice until she walked away.

It was odd for Isi to be able to let down her hair in front of the other workers. The only ones who really stared were Conrad, which she was used to, and Razo, who was promptly distracted by Bettin's conversation with Enna.

The normalcy almost hurt more than the thought of Geric, as though this whole thing had been forgotten. Isi couldn't help but tell Enna about her Lakeside Princess thoughts, for she must hear someone else tell the story for once.

And so she had. Enna was a beautiful storyteller, as Isi had found out previously from Finn on marketday in the square. She couldn't help but remember what she had said to the workers that one evening by the fire, that learning strange stories made it easier to believe when strange things happened. It may have proved true for the others, but not for her. Isi was still in shock over what had happened at the king's summer home, that Selia had won! Her name, her title, her prince...

Now was no time for wistfulness. She was still alive and back with her friends and geese again and that's all that matters. However, the matter-of-fact tone that Isi used with herself shattered at the torn memories of the time she had spent with Geric as the Goose Girl. How he had mistaken her for a lady, when he had revisited her in the goose pastures, how he had not been afraid of her ability with birds, what that note from him had done to her. It was all too dramatic for the simple-solutions-preferring princess.

"Attention, fine lords and ladies of the Court of Animal Keepers, a hand," said Enna, winking impishly at Isi, "Please show your gratitude to the Lakeside Princess of Bayern, who taught us all to be just a little braver!" The thumping sound of forks and fists on the rickety table made Isi smile and brought tears to her eyes all at the same time. Enna came around the back of her chair and produced from her voluminous pockets a crown of goose feathers. Placing it in her long, tangled hair, Isi hugged each of them until her ribs were sore and tears rolled all the way to the hem of her dress.

"O, what a lovely Yella' Lady she is; pummeling evil with her pale fist; Feather's for crown; none will bring her down; the Yella' Lady's never to frown!" Razo sang off-key and loudly, and Conrad joined in for the second chorus. And so it came to be that Princess Anidori Kiladra, the true Yellow Lady, came to be the Lakeside Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Finn's Basket

Finn had always enjoyed the wagon ride into the city. Offo sat next to him, speaking of the lucky amount of cuttable wood there had been this month. Usually there was a shortage of the kind that was nice enough to buy off the forest folk; if they wanted just any wood, the woodcutters could just go into their backyards.

In return, Finn spoke of his mother's knitted goods and valuable hens' eggs, how the chickens had been in good temper lately. However, his mind was on Isi and Enna. Finn was, by nature, a worrier, something his mother often told him to go out to the chicken coop and talk about with the hens if he felt like expressing it in any great amount.

If there was anything Finn really had liked about the forest, it was Enna. However, when she had left, the city became the place for Finn. He couldn't really explain it; he doubted anyone could. All he knew was that the thing that really made the city special, above all else, was time with Enna.

Eventually, the rundown wagon had completed its journey from the rural forest dwellings to the big city. The city fascinated Finn; everything from the hustle and bustle of a busy life to the variety of things one saw. In the forest, he usually saw trees, animals, and uh, trees.

Hurrying to grab a spot on the crowded street, he slipped into a spot between a baker and a witch. This should be a nice spot! Finn set his wicker basket of goods down along with his crate of eggs and began setting up. He hardly noticed as a slim, dark haired girl slid something into his basket with a mischievous smile.

Finn's heart nearly stopped. There, laying among his beautiful eggs, was a horribly colored yellow one that was... leaking dye onto the box. His catching laughter escaped his lips as he met the sparkling brown eyes of a girl standing in the shadows across the street, at least a head shorter than him.

Sauntering over, Enna picked up the egg and sputtered through her laughter something to the effect that Razo was much better at egg tricks than she. Hugging Enna was one of the greatest comforts of Finn's life. He loved the smell of hay and grass that always seemed to cling to her and her brightly colored tunics. Today she was wearing a sky blue one with yellow accents. Finn recognized it well; it had been made by his mother for her.

Waving a slightly-shorter-still girl in a sun hat over, Enna was still laughing uncontrollably. Isi walked up to meet them, her dyed brows still immaculately done, an yellow and red dress to match her hair and cheeks. Healthier than ever, the goose girl smiled up at him with her perfect teeth, nervously fingering the orange, frayed ribbon that tied her hat around her delicate chin. Under the shadow of her hat, her eyes twinkled with the honest joy of reunion.

"'Lo, there, Lady of the Geese," Finn greeted Isi, grinning rakishly. Enna mussed up his near-brown hair and alerted him to the fact that it was "Lakeside Princess" or "Yella' Lady" to him, and that he'd best mind his manners around a proper lady.

"Hello to you as well, Finn. How is Gilsa? She is healthy, yes?" Isi queried in her long-perfected Bayern accent. Sometimes Finn forgot it was a fake one at all. _Sometimes, _Finn thought sadly, _I forget that she's fake in the least. _

The plans of war on Kilendree struck Geric as off. This feeling could not be shaken by the young man as he sat through yet another war council, Anidori by his side. Again. Sighing, the prince spoke in favor of Sir Rolynd's suggestion that we find a scout to see what Kilendree's got before we attack. However, Anidori found this insulting; she claimed it to be a doubt towards the veracity of her information and therefore treasonous. Good god, she could be quite the little snake when she wanted to be. Trusting her was very difficult when she said things like that to the members of the court.

So, the better part of the council was spent calming the girl down as her cheeks turned all shades of pink. It was a little amusing, actually, to watch a lady throw a temper tantrum. Isi would never do that._ No, no, no! Isi is not your fiance, and you will not think of her as anything but a goose girl._ Somehow, this was easier thought than done.

Tossing and turning that night, Geric muttered restlessly about six days left. Six days until he would marry the princess. Oh, God he missed Isi. What could he do? _I need to see her again. _Somehow, that thought felt more right in his head than any of his thoughts for the past few days.

The next day, he snuck out before Anidori awoke and could trail him. Taking the bay that Isi had taught him how to ride, Geric rode out to the goose pastures. His heart longed for Isi, his soul seemingly reaching for her. Soon he would be with her. With a solid determination in his heart, the prince dismounted and promptly continued to sit calmly in the dewy grass to await his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Two Royals, a Plan, and Why They Shouldn't be Left Alone Together

"_Ger-? _Forgive me,_ Prince_ Geric. What are you doing here?" Isi asked coldly, putting extra emphasis on his title. Poker faced, Isi carefully guided her geese over to the stream. He was free to jump in and drown, if he liked. Hmph.

"Isi? Please, Isi, at least listen to me. I know this can't make up for my behavior, but I apologize with utmost regret for the way I have acted towards you. Please forgive me, Princess Anidori," Geric whispered these last few words, for they spilled over his lips without command. Slowly, his love turned, her eyes sparkling with emotion. Her full lips, chewed and bruised from anxiety, tilted up into the lovely smile Geric had longed for over the past few days. If only a few days did this to him, he could not imagine what a lifetime without her would have been like. Might still be like.

"You-you believe me? But, after that day, I thought that surely-"

"Hush, Isi, darling. I doubt you no longer, as I should have felt in the first place. I seek your counsel, for I am at unrest. How am I to inhibit the imminent attack on Kilendree? They are innocent, but that woman, Selia, she is determined to launch the mission as soon as possible. Surely you must have some idea? You were always far wiser than I," Geric begged, getting to one knee and kissing Isi's hand.

"That all depends on what you're willing to do. How far will you go to help me? I cannot do this without you, my love."

"Then listen carefully..."

Selia paced her bedchamber, Ungolad seated on the bed.

"What on earth is that Royal Rat doing? I don't trust him to be out of my sight... What do you think, my heart? Should I allow him more freedom or tighten the leash on our pedigreed little puppy over here?"

"I may be biased, due to his position in relation to mine, but I would pull that leash just tight enough to choke the dog at the right moment," Ungolad sneered with a nasty grin.

"Soon, my love, soon we shall be married instead of that dimwitted Prince and I. I wonder, has he gone to see that Goose Girl again? Oh my, we may have a problem, Ungolad. Looks like we may have a little puppy love on our hands," Selia ranted calculatingly, pacing faster, "Darling, you know what must be done. Find him and split them apart. Slit that little brat's neck if the oppurtunity presents itself. She will not take my future from me! We have worked far too hard for it all to be in vain now. Locate them, and _kill Anidori."_

Geric listened carefully to Isi's plan, adding the odds of success in his head. Maybe she should take over the strategic planning for Bayern's Own.

"...and so, after that, we should have won. If not, we're both done for."

"So, quick review: we get out of here, ride back to Kilendree, forewarn them, I pretend that I have already accidentally married Selia, we trick her into making a mistake, and we hope to any power above that we made it?"

"Yes, that's the best I can do. But, you must be convincing, or they will not believe it. Selia must be confused. The only thing that weakens her is when evidence trips her up."

Naturally, the plan upset the forest workers seeing as they were not a part of it. After much reasoning and protesting, Isi and Geric were allowed to leave. Packing like a blonde tornado, Isi tried not to let the anxiety of failure overcome her. Surely, with Geric by her side, she could save her country from Selia trying to cover up her bloody deeds with a war. They had to succeed; if Isi knew anything about Selia, it was this: once she had power, she would do anything to get everything within and beyond her murderous reach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Adalard Hale and the Toes He Trod On

The road loomed ahead of Isi and Geric, the trees more comforting than frightening to the young woman and her companion. The first day of travel proved easy; food was fresh, bones were not yet weary, and spirits had not yet become low. The next was only slightly more difficult, and for the beginning week of the long two-month journey it stayed as it was. Traveling with only one companion was dangerous, especially on a forest route, but they had no choice.

On the eighth day of travel, Geric awoke to a small crunching noise as footsteps would make approaching their campground. He leapt for his sword and immediately drew it from its lovely scabbard. To the figure in the forest, all he could see was a six foot tall man brandishing a sword, and yet he smiled to himself. This was what he had been waiting for…

Isi murmured in her sleep for a moment before peeling open her lids, fixing her eyes lazily on her love. Why was Geric holding his sword as though for battle? Golden morning light filtered through the towering trees, making a kaleidoscope of gold and green on the forest floor.

"Geric, dearest, why are you holding your sword? Is something wrong?" Isi queried, sitting up straight. Her back popped out in multiple places and she winced. This was even worse than the time she'd had _getting_ to Bayern.

"There's someone by the campground, I heard their footsteps," he murmured back, still shooting suspicious glances at the shrubbery and trunks of trees about the clearing. Isi sat up even straighter, combing her fingers through her tangled locks and raising her large, almond-shaped eyes to Geric warily. Geric had always appreciated the lovely color of Isi's eyes; they were a hazel sort of color with cinnamon streaks running through them, surrounded by thick lashes. She truly was beautiful, and her innocent, open beauty was something he much preferred to Selia's feral, catlike sort.

"'Lo, there, o' imposing and somewhat threatening man with sword! My name is Adalard Hale, and I wish no harm, despite my obviously assumed intentions," called a young man with thick, blonde hair and twinkling azure eyes. He strode forward, offering a short bow before his eyes fixed on Isi. Geric suddenly felt protective; who was he to look at Isi like that?

"Adalard? Can it be?" Isi gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Before Adalard could blink again, Isi launched herself at him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Geric's mouth thinned into a straight line, his jaw setting. He should have known the two of them knew each other; Kilendree was the only country in the area that had citizens with blonde hair.

"Princess Ani, always a pleasure. Forgive me if I startled you and your friend, but I thought I saw a native girl and you know how I am about my curiosity. Though, I really didn't mean to give either of you a fright," Adalard put his hands on her delicate shoulders and regarded her with concern.

"Yes, well, skulking about in the underbrush is generally a method of startling people so if you don't mean to, that might not be a habit to continue," Geric snapped icily, his eyes still on where Adalard touched Isi. He couldn't help but be a little jealous; after all, being a prince didn't mean that you were any less a man. _And besides, _Geric thought to himself, _it is perfectly within my rights to be protective of her._

"Ah, Adalard, how rude of me! This is my companion Geric, Prince of Bayern. Geric, this is Adalard, my childhood friend. I was hoping the two of you would get to meet someday! But, I have to ask, what brings you here?" Isi was obviously confused, cocking her head to the side as she took Geric's hand. Automatically, he allowed his thumb to rub small circles on the back of her hand.

"I came to see the wedding, of course. I wasn't aware that it was going to be quite so… secluded," he explained, looking around himself inquiringly. Isi threw a glance at Geric, for they both realized that there was quite a bit of explaining to do. Geric, who was still fuzzy on some details of the story, gestured that she should be the one to tell it. Smiling and kissing him on the cheek, she squeezed his hand lightly and began:

"Much has happened since I departed from Kilendree, Adalard. For the first part of my trip here, all seemed to be well. As you know, much of the guard was with me as well as my lady in waiting, Selia. About a fourth of the way into the journey I suppose was when things began to become odd. Selia became cold to me and about half the guard would stop speaking when I came near them, and things only got worse. Ungolad and Selia seemed to be developing a close relationship, and I was glad for her. Oh, how stupid I was. Ishta acted inappropriately towards me, as no one had before. It was a frightening time for me, never knowing what was going on.

Selia soon began to hint at the fact that maybe there was something going on for her in Bayern, but as naïve as I was, I still considered her a friend and trusted her. After we saw the midway point, I found Selia playing with a dress of mine in my tent that evening. I confronted her, and she was so very cruel to me. She told me that she refused to be my lady in waiting any longer, as she has waited and waited. She told me that all she had ever wanted was what I had, and that she had concealed it from me. She told me that I was nothing, for that was what I had made myself. For once, I stood up for myself, and seemed to grow even colder. I had a terrible feeling about what was to become of our standings in the future, and I was right to be wary. The only guard that I knew to be trustworthy was Talone, and the only protection I had against her was that handkerchief from my mother.

I was by the stream one day and I heard the birds calling danger, and I held onto a branch just in time to not slip. I swore I saw Ungolad, but I had my doubts. Now I know, for something had struck my ankles as though to make me trip. A week later, Falada began to sense that something was not right as well. He warned me, but he could not place what it was either. I reinforced my trust in Talone, and that was something, for Selia and Ungolad seemed to be anticipating the arrival of civilization in the next two days. Adon began speaking suspicions of mutiny among Ungolad's friends, and I had to agree. Talone gave me instructions to grab a horse and ride to the nearest town at any sign of danger.

The next day, I lost my cup in the river. I was hiding behind the tree when I heard the altercation between Talone and Ungolad. That was when I heard most the guard yell for Princess Selia. I knew then that I had little to no time. She spoke of her plans to take my name and title, and my place by the side of the prince. I had lost my handkerchief along with the cup unwittingly, and I could not yet reach Falada. I was seen, so I grabbed another horse and rode. Soon, however, I was knocked off the saddle by a branch and the horse rode away without me.

I walked for many days by a stream until one night I succeeded in getting directions from an owl. That was when I saw the cottage and Gilsa, a kind woman who gave me water, and her son, Finn. I went to the market with Finn on the next marketday, and I perfected the Bayern accent. The only blonde girl among them, it was my sun hat that saved me. Finn told me that on marketday, people could go and talk to the king. However, Selia and her guard were already in the capital, which complicated plans a fair bit.

I used a spare bit of coal to darken my brows, hoping that someone searching for a Kilendrean girl would pass me over. When I arrived at the castle, Selia was there in my dress, being called by my name. I could only wish that she would not recognize my face with darkened brows and a hat over my hair. I knew that if she was there, she must have killed Talone and the rest of the loyal company. I was afraid, ready to be discovered. But she did not, and the king could only pin me as forest folk. Alas, he set me off to work with the goose boy by the name of Conrad, and that is how I became Isi, the goose girl.

The animal workers were peculiar people, and they lived an easy, playful sort of lifestyle that I was most certainly not used to. I became friends with them, and the only one who had their suspicions about me was Conrad. Having spoken with swans, it was easy to learn how to speak with the geese, though I did not appreciate them at first. However, the time came when even the geese were my friends. I went to see about Falada during this time, but Selia had driven him mad and he was killed at her command.

I began dying my brows regularly as well, and I had the perfect disguise. Also during the time that I was a goose girl, I met Geric by accident and that is how we ended up together. No one saw through my disguise until one day Conrad saw me take off my hat, but my friend Enna, whom I had told exclusively, made up a lie for me to buy me time. Much happened after that, and eventually the animal workers found out my identity and I was reunited with Talone. Oh, I'm no good at explaining things, but I must hurry up.

They accompanied me to the summer home to where the wedding was supposed to take place, and I pretended to be Napralina-Victery to speak to the king. I told him the truth but Selia was too good for me, and we just barely escaped Geric marrying her. Now we're here to get home before Selia can start a war with Kilendree to hide what she's done, and try to raise the truth before it's too late," Isi finished, taking a long, deep breath. Geric noticed that she had left out how he hadn't believed her either, and he was glad that she had faith in him yet. He smiled, taking her small, pale hand in his. Adalard glanced at the two of them, side by side, and grinned.

"You're insane, Isi, but all the same, I have to believe you."

"Why is that, if I'm insane?"

"Because, Selia's a fair bit more insane than you could ever hope to be," and with that, they packed up and set off. Isi knew it would take some time for Geric and Adalard to warm up to each other, yet she was contented all the same. With her love on one side and her best friend on the other, she set off down the trail with a smile on her face and happiness in her long heavy heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is kind of stupid, but I wanted to illustrate Geric's and Adalard's relationship, and I'm sick when I wrote this LOL So anyways….. DON"T KILL ME! :3**

Chapter Five: Two Men, a Tent, and a Lot of Arguing

They were on the outskirts of Kilendree now, and what an odd assortment they were! A beautiful princess in the garb of a goose-keeper, a harried and jealous prince of a foreign land, and the random tagalong that happens to be the object of the prince's jealousy, all together in one party. Now together they set up camp, and the differences between the two men of the party were so significant, the princess despaired that they might never find how alike they are.

"No, it's smarter to set up the tent over here! That way if rain comes, it will not be affected," argued Geric, eyes fixed menacingly on Adalard, who was just as enraged.

"Idiot, it hardly ever rains in Kilendree. Which you would know if you had any knowledge of the area at all, which you don't. I _do _have that knowledge, and you still presume to argue with me!"

"Tell him I'm right!" the two chorused in a probably once-in-a-lifetime unison, turning to Isi. Massaging her forehead, she told the both of them exactly where they could put the tent in a highly unladylike manner. Chuckling, Geric told Adalard to put the tent wherever he liked, including his fiancée's suggestion, and went over to kiss his love on the cheek, which she stonily ignored. That is, until he swung her up from the freshly started fire into his arms and spun her around a few times, making her giggle and beat her fists on her chest, telling him to stop. Their lips met, and it was at this point that their "third-wheel" turned away stiffly and pretended to be highly busy securing the already assembled tent.

A few minutes later, Adalard got bored of watching the two lip locked, and quite immaturely tossed a small rock at the back of Geric's head. Irritably, Geric stood and leaped after Adalard, fists shaking with rage. Isi, after watching the two of them struggle for a minute, decided with a shrug that it was healthy for them and quietly resumed cooking dinner from the fish Geric had caught earlier that day. Adalard had tried but… Well, Geric had put him in the water as he took the fish out. If anything, their relationship was just a bit amusing to the princess.

About fifteen minutes later, the two returned for food, covered in mud and bruises. Grinning impishly (Isi was quite used to the forest workers coming in for dinner like this) she handed the ravenous young men their portion and watched them devour it, happy that they at least had a good appétit. They laughed and joked around, and the fighting seemed to have tired out Adalard and Geric. Geric slid Isi into the tent, kissing her briefly.

"Good night, Princess," he whispered, eyes fixed on hers. Twining her arms around his neck, she pulled him down beside her, eyes sparkling with mischievous intention. She tugged his head down to where her lips were, turning his head so that his ear rested against her soft lips.

"I do believe we were interrupted earlier, my prince. Care to help me tire out before bed?" She asked, pulling him even closer. Breathing uneven, he didn't even feel the need to answer. That night, Geric didn't sleep outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been so busy with my soul eater FF that I dropped everything else! Anyways, so we left off a while ago with them having some gold ol' fashioned violence! Things are getting VERY interesting in this chapter! **

Chapter 6: A Battle of the Wits 

Kilendree's outer gates loomed before them, resigned sentries posted on the outer perimeter. A more simple carriage stood just inside the gates, being pulled to the side by a stable-hand. Just as they thought, Selia had come ahead of them, probably to bring some false word of the princess being ill. She wouldn't head them off this time; they had something so much better up their sleeve. They strode up to the gates, feeling the eyes of the sentries upon them. Though much time had passed, they still recognized the princess easily.

"Princess! Such a surprise, I heard that you were indisposed to attend this visit!" One cried, dropping into a quick bow. "But, milady, if it is not out of place to say so, you seem to have had a rough journey. Is all quite well?" They looked at her inquisitively, and she merely smiled with an eerie sort of charm that made the sentries shiver.

"But of course everything is quite alright. Might I speak with my mother, or Caleb, perhaps? Since he is King, after all," Isi used her coolest tone, and she was admitted in silence, the sentries murmuring to each other worriedly. Adalard and Geric both gave her curious looks, but said nothing. She was determined, and if there was one thing anyone who knew Isi knew about her, it was that there was no stopping her when she had a purpose to her. They walked into the throne room, interrupting a kneeling Selia in midsentence, something about a dreadful ailment. Isi stepped forwards and curtsied smoothly, then fixed her gaze upon her brother. Adalard and Geric bowed promptly, then also gazed steadily at the king.

"Anidori?" Caleb was noticeably perplexed, and Selia's eyes widened, and they heard her mutter about 'too late'. "I'm delighted to see you, but… I was just being made aware that you had a terrible ailment, sister-dear."

"Is that so? I was quite unaware that I was so ill! Dear me, Selia, you should have told me! Oh yes, that _would _have been difficult for you now, wouldn't it have been?" Caleb looked back and forth from the princess to her lady-in-waiting, then settled on staring at his sister.

"What's the meaning of this, Selia?"

"My liege," Selia began softly, letting her soft voice lilt persuasively, "I was ashamed of it, you see, so I was pretending illness for my lady's sake. She's been quite disturbed by the whole situation; in fact, the doctors believe it's driven her… mad," she whispered, as though quite distraught. Isi laughed, then took another step toward the throne, eyes steady.

"Look into my eyes, and tell me that these are the eyes of a madwoman, brother. Please, let me explain what truly happened since that last day that you saw me…" And with that, Isi launched into the tale of her struggles, her brother's eyes growing to look more like saucers by every word spoken.

…_Lakeside Princess…_

"And that's that," finished Isi, Geric confirming her story quietly, then continuing into the revised version that they had practiced.

"Yes, but sadly, she had arrived just after the marriage was finalized. I understood my gaffe too late, and Selia had already become my wife. She then started making arrangements for a war to cover her bloody actions. It was wretched, to have come to the point where I must beseech my princess for clemency, and for such a beautiful lady to be clad in the rags of a goose girl. Please receive my apologies, King Caleb."

"Come now, Prince," laughed Selia, "You needn't play along with her mad claims against me. In the end, you are only hurting her by letting her believe that what she thinks happened is actually true." Adalard seemed to snarl, and Geric, turned sharply to her.

"You seek to question the veracity of my word? That could be seen as treason, you know," quipped Geric, and Selia flinched. "Surely, now, Selia, you did not think that just because we're married means that I will not show you as the traitor you are."

"Nonsense! She didn't show up until-" Selia stopped midsentence, realizing that she had slipped up dreadfully. Just then, the doors crashed open, and in marched the last people Isi had expected to see; gritty Enna with Finn by her side, Razo and Conrad, and an army of the other forest folk behind them. Smiling broadly, Razo sauntered up to her and punched her lightly on the arm. Caleb seemed shocked at the movement, and Geric gave Selia a smug nod.

"Did you really think Enna-girl over there was going to let you do this on your own?" Razo chuckled, then turned to the others. "Heck, did you think any of us were going to let you do this on your own? Enna sent poor Finn running out of his ma's house with no shoes and a knit tunic." At this Finn blushed heavily, and Enna kissed him on the cheek playfully. At this he was red from chin to hairline, and Isi giggled.

"I love you all, you do know that, right?" Enna came up and hugged her best friend tightly, then turned to the King.

"Seems we were a little late for the last of Isi's stories, but this one's true. You don't believe her and the prince? Try us," Enna stated clearly, chicken feathers in her hair and all. Slowly, she pulled the crown of goose feathers from her skirt and placed it on top of Isi's yellow hair. "I think you forgot a little something." They waited for Caleb's answer expectantly, and eventually the young man spoke.

"Take that lady-in-waiting to the dungeons, and send word to Bayern of her lies." And with that, Geric swept Isi up into his arms, and Caleb strolled out of the room, while Selia was dragged into the depths of the palace.


End file.
